


I desideri di Cooler

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: isiZulu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Kuriza fosse stato figlio di Cooler?Scritta sentendo: Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix (Vocal Cover by Caleb Hyles); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRjGX-H6gv0.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Prompt: #01. Una rosa appassita vicino a uno specchio, che ne rimanda un triste riflesso.Au: Omegaverse.What if: Se Cooler avesse avuto dei figli con Freezer?
Relationships: Cooler/Frieza (Dragon Ball)
Series: Gelido cuore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464
Kudos: 2





	I desideri di Cooler

I desideri di Cooler

“Quella sciocca di tua moglie è comunque riuscita ad usare abbastanza il cervello da capire che quei ‘figli’ non sono vostri” sibilò Cooler. Afferrò il fratello minore per il collo, lasciandogli dei segni violacei sulla pelle pallidissima. Lo fece aderire contro il muro.  
< Non voglio cedere! Non voglio sanguinare!  
Voglio comunque dimostrarmi superiore e perfetto rispetto a lui > pensò Freezer.  
Cooler gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.  
“Non riesci a darmi dei figli che non siano malati. La tua fortuna è che lei si sia ammalata di dispiacere e stia morendo. Così la gente può davvero immaginare che quella debolezza sia stata ereditata da lei”.  
Gli socchiuse le gambe con il ginocchio e gli afferrò la caviglia con la punta della coda, obbligandolo a tenerle aperte.  
“Quando arriverai alla maturazione fisica giusta per portare avanti un buon erede?” ringhiò Cooler.  
Freezer sibilò: “Non è colpa mia se non sai aspettare”.  
Cooler ghignò.  
< Lui è l’esempio più tipico di chi ‘disprezza compra’. Non fa altro che maltrattarmi, lamentarmi e umiliarmi perché mi desidera. Non riesce a fare a meno di me.  
Poi commette il triplo di errori rispetto a me.  
Sono pronto ad allearmi con qualunque divinità per vederlo un giorno morto. Voglio vedere Billsama che lo disintegra. Dovessi per questo distruggere altri mille pianeti come quello saiyan > pensò Freezer.  
Il membro retrattile di Cooler scivolò fuori, ritto tra le sue gambe.  
Freezer rabbrividì, mentre il suo viso diventava una maschera bluastra di raccapriccio e voltastomaco. Iniziò a respirare in modo irregolare, nauseato, mentre Cooler affondava dentro di lui con un colpo secco.  
Cooler lo tenne immobilizzato ed iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui con furia.  
“Allora inizierò ad aspettare. Posso divertirmi anche senza venire dentro di te” soffiò.  
< Anche perché posso sempre chiedere aiuto al nostro fratellastro. Lui, collegato in mille modi al piano astrale demoniaco, può aiutarmi a migliorare i miei esperimenti.  
Se non riuscirai a darmi un’erede come si deve, vorrà dire che ne faremo uno in laboratorio partendo dal tuo codice DNA > pensò, mentre la sua coda si arricciava.  
< Ho mandato Zarbon in missione abbastanza lontano da sapere che non rischierà di trovarci in questo modo. Non potrei sopportare un suo sguardo di pietà.  
Non voglio che nessuno sappia quello che mi fa Cooler > si disse Freezer.  
Cooler lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo al viso, gonfiandogli il labbro e facendogli l’occhio nero. I suoi assalti erano sempre più rapidi.  
Freezer si morse le labbra a sangue, mentre l’altro iniziava a penetrarlo anche con la coda.  
Cooler gli spalancò l’intimità con tutte le dita, affondando anche quelle.  
Freezer iniziò a gemere piano, accaldato, mentre avvertiva crescere il calore. Divenne umido e la sua coda precipitò a terra, inerte, con un tonfo.  
I suoi ansiti si fecero sempre più forti, mentre la saliva colava copiosa dalla sua bocca. I suoi occhi rossi erano liquidi, vedeva in modo fumoso e la testa gli girava.  
Si accasciò contro la parete contro cui era stato bloccato.  
< Lo adoro quando è così offerto > pensò Cooler, baciandolo. Intrecciando le loro lingue.  
Una rosa bianca, i cui petali appassiti avevano assunto venature violacee, era appoggiata sul ripiano di trucchi di Freezer e lo specchio ne rimandava un triste riflesso.


End file.
